Flamethrower
The Flamethrower is a weapon in Killing Floor. It is a Speed weapon. Overview The flamethrower spews a constant steam of flame. When an enemy is hit by the flame stream, they'll be set on fire. The flame lasts for a limited time, but will constantly harm the victim while it is active. Enemies that manage to survive being on fire during the fire's entire duration will be a crispy black. The flame stream has a limited range. It was originally designed to eliminate failed specimens made during Horzine's testing, but now incinerates ones that are working just fine. Bloats take double damage from the Flamethrower and from being set on fire. Tactics *Great for eliminating groups of weak enemies, such as the Clot, Stalker, Crawler and Bloat. If set on fire from a distance, they'll most likely die from being set on fire before they reach teammates. This helps teammates conserve ammo for stronger enemies and lets them focus more on enemies like Sirens and Fleshpounds. *In order to get the most out of the Flamethrower, position yourself in a way that you're above enemies. This makes it much easier to hit every enemy in a group, as you can target any enemy in a group without worrying that the front-most enemy in the group will catch the fire intended for another enemy. *The Flamethrower is also good for enemies like the Gorefast and Siren. While the Flamethrower won't kill them, it'll do enough damage that nearly any weapon can kill them with no problem. This makes things easier for other teammates that have to deal with them. *Setting the Patriarch on fire is a great idea. Not only will being set on fire make him easier to find, it'll also constantly damage him, which can help trigger him retreating to heal before he gets close to the team and starts smacking teammates around with his melee attack. To make things easier against the Patriarch, ensure that at least one person is equipped with a Flamethrower or can quickly grab one. *Keep your distance when using the Flamethrower. It isn't very effective when enemies are closing in on you because it takes time for fire to really do some damage to enemies. Instead, pack a secondary weapon for when they're close. Good side arms include the Handcannon and the Bullpup. *Keep in mind that the Flamethrower has limited range. If you get too far, you won't be able to hit enemies. *Commando is a great perk to use with the Flamethrower. It reduces the Flamethrower's large reload time to a much more reasonable level and makes the Bullpup a great sidearm to use when enemies are getting too close. Trivia *The Flamethrower first appeared in Killing Floor 2.5. No traces of it can be found in previous versions. *It has the longest reload time in the entire game, with a reload clocking in at 4.14 seconds. *If an enemy dies because they were on fire, their head will explode. Category:Weapons